A Sister's True Love
by a kiss of winter
Summary: After all is resolved, Anna and Elsa recollect a long forgotten memory while ice-skating. One sort of past event that neither of them wouldn't have expected to think of.


_**author's note:**__ Why hasn't this been done yet?! After participating in yet another Disney music binge, a certain song graced my playlist and inspiration struck. Enjoy, dah-links~_

* * *

**_-xoxo-_**

**A Sister's True Love**

**_-xoxo-_**

"Maybe it's just me," Anna mused as she began skating along the ice, carefully guided by her older sister's expert training. "But ... was climbing up that hill sort of familiar to you?"

Elsa hesitated, and looked up to meet Anna's usual happy gaze, and with a raised eyebrow, holding her sibling's hands in her own as the two of them glided across the edges of the rink, they gently took each moment step-by-step. "I don't think so," she murmured. "Why do you ask?"

"It sort of made me feel _different_," Anna admitted.

"What kind of different?" Elsa questioned.

"A good sort of different," Anna piped up, only before her expression faltered. "And a bad one too."

The Snow Queen halted, alarming her sister briefly, but she managed to catch Anna before she fell flat on the ice. "Wh-what kind of bad different?" she inquired cautiously. She took her sister by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

Anna stammered, and took a minute to think, but that minute was enough to get Elsa worrying.

She glided away, rubbing her temples and burying through her memory.

What was Anna talking about?

What kind of bad different?

"Elsa?" Anna said softly. "Do you remember that night? It was a few days after you struck me. Back when we were little?"

Suddenly, Elsa stopped, and looked back, only for her gaze to meet her sister's. It was a type of look she had seen before. She just didn't know where. How? When? Why had she seen it? And when did it happen?

She wasn't the one with her memory altered...

...how could Anna remember something of their past before she could?

"Elsa?"

Even that tone of voice was familiar.

And then, in that moment, a vision seemed to have flashed like a moving picture in Elsa's memory-

_"Elsa? Wh-what are you doing out here?" a voice whispered through the winds._

_With a raised eyebrow and a perplexed expression, Elsa was shocked to see her little sister behind her, right in her tracks - literally, and shivering, rubbing her arms as she braved the cold weather, just looking at her thoughtfully and confused._

_Dashing through the snow covered ground, Elsa rushed over and gently took her younger sibling in her arms. "Anna," she murmured. "Oh, goodness, you're freezing."_

_The five-year-old whimpered and held onto her sister tightly. "Why didn't you invite me out to play?" she questioned._

_Sliding off her parka, Elsa blinked back tears as she placed it around Anna's bare shoulders. "I'm not playing," she admitted._

_"Are you going on an adventure?" Anna asked, as her blue eyes began to shine. A smile crept across her expression and she let out a giggle. "If you are, where are we going? Can I come?"_

_Oh, Anna... poor, sweet, innocent Anna..._

_Elsa shook her head, and bent down to look directly into her sister's gaze. "I am going on an adventure," she confessed. "But it's not fun. And I don't know where I'm going." She hesitated, and winced, about to burst into tears, but she held it back. She had to be strong. "But you can't come with me."_

_A moment of silence passed, only before Anna frowned and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks._

_"Why?" she whined. "Why can't I come? And why aren't you having fun?" She sniffled, and wiped away a tear. "I - I thought all adventures were s'posed to be fun."_

_"Not this kind," Elsa explained. "I'm adventuring off to somewhere I can't leave. I have to go."_

_"You mean," Anna literally shook, but rather from fear rather than the bitter cold temperature. "You're never coming back?"_

_Elsa nearly cried too, but instead, she just stood up and nodded. "I'm not like you, Anna. Or Mama or Papa." She twirled her hand, and snowflakes erupted from her fingertips. "See? Nobody likes me. I'm too different... so I need to find people who are like me."_

_"B - but that's why I love you, Elsie!" Anna wailed. "You're special."_

_"Please go home, Anna," Elsa muttered._

_"No!" Anna protested, stomping her foot, causing the snowbank to collapse. She fell right in, and luckily, Elsa fetched her out. But now, the younger girl was a crying, sobbing mess as she was cradled in her older sibling's room. "I hear you crying in your room sometimes. I don't like it."_

_Choking out a sob, Elsa held Anna tightly and released a deep breath, picking up her baby sister._

_"Please don't leave me," Anna pleaded. "I can go with you to a new place. Or you stay with me at the castle. But no matter what you choose, I wanna stay with you, Elsa."_

_"Ok," Elsa whimpered, burying her face into her little sister's strawberry blonde hair, letting her frozen tears decorate the vibrantly colored locks. "Ok, Anna."_

_Anna let out a light shiver and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck tightly. "Promise me," she rasped. "Please?"_

_A moment of silence passed, and Elsa nodded as she gently rubbed the back of Anna's neck comfortingly. "I promise," she sighed._

-"Do you remember that night?" Anna repeated.

Frozen tears sprung to Elsa's eyes and she hesitated, only before giving a nod. "I'm a horrible sister, aren't I?" she muttered, her gaze falling downcast.

Anna's expression instantly weaved into concern and worry as she shook her head, slipping over to Elsa, clumsily falling right into her older sister's open arms. "Elsa, you're not horrible," she assured. "We had a bit of a rocky relationship, but we can fix it."

"I broke an important promise to you, Anna," Elsa declared. "And I pushed you away, and-" She frowned. "I nearly killed you."

"They were all accidents. You couldn't control them - you just acted on your feelings, or honestly messed up," Anna defended. "And_ I_ would be a horrible sister if I held a grudge against you."

Elsa hesitated, and stammered, as her icicle-like tears fell down and shattered onto the skating rink. "How did I end up with such a kind soul like you to my sibling?" she breathlessly laughed in disbelief. "You could have saved yourself, after all I had done to you and you still saved me. You forgive me, no matter what I do, I..." She stopped and shook her head. "Luck is such a funny thing."

"It is, isn't it?" Anna smiled, as she managed to stand up. She held her sister's hands in her own, and smiled her usual smile. "So, what do you say we try to patch it up?"

"That'd be nice," Elsa confessed. "I'd like to forget what happened before."

Anna shook her head, which surprised her older sister, and she kept her gaze plastered onto Elsa's. "I don't want to forget," she explained. "Because the scars are what will only make our relationship stronger. If we remember what happened before, we'll realize it'll make only more sense to cherish the good moments."

With a nod, Elsa grinned a true sort of smile.

One she hadn't smiled in a long, long time.

Priceless, irreplaceable, unable to be copied.

"I'd like that a lot," she murmured.

Wrapping her arms around her sister, Anna laughed and smiled. "Good," she said simply. "It's great to have you back, Elsie."

With that simple, old nickname, Elsa bit her lip and held back tears...

...but these were ones of joy.

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:**_ _I was bored, so this isn't my best quality, but I wanted to get my feelz out :P. Hope you all liked!_


End file.
